


Prawda czy wyzwanie?

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Translation, Truth or Dare, cute af
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: PS Wymyśliłam ten eliksir





	Prawda czy wyzwanie?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truthful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895463) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



James uważnie przyjrzał się wszystkim znajdującym się w kręgu, rozważając kogo wybrać na swoją “ofiarę”, a potem mrużąc oczy spojrzał na Remusa, który zdecydowanie nie był w kręgu. Nie był nawet blisko niego.

– Prawda czy wyzwanie, Lupin?

– Nie gram – odpowiedział Remus.

– Oczywiście, że grasz.

– Nie, nie gram.

– Daj spokój, Remusie – powiedziała McKinnon zakładając włosy za ucho. – Zabaw się z nami.

Remus westchnął pod nosem. Może mógłby się świetnie bawić, gdyby nie to, że było już wpół do drugiej, a jego żebra nadal bolały po poprzedniej pełni. Nie był w nastroju, żeby całować czyjś nagi tyłek albo śpiewać goblińskie pieśni dla Wielkiej Kałamarnicy albo zakradać się do dormitoriów Puchonów, żeby wylać wodę komuś na głowę. Ostatnim razem, kiedy grali w tę głupią grę, Remus i Peter utknęli poza zamkiem na całą noc. Profesor Sprout nie była zadowolona, kiedy znalazła ich śpiących w szklarni na jej cennych fruwokwiatach.

– Nie.

– Tchórzysz? – zapytał Peter.

Remus skrzywił się i spojrzał na każdego z nich - James i Evans na jednym końcu kanapy, McKinnon na drugim, Syriusz leżał rozciągnięty na podłodze niedaleko dziewczyny, Peter i MacDonald siedzieli tuż obok niego. James nawet nie zauważał, że jego okulary są o włos od zsunięcia się z jego nosa, a MacDonald chyba spała, jej głowa spoczywała na kolanach Petera. Evans posłała mu zachęcający uśmiech, ale Remus nie dał się zwieść. W tej grze potrafiła być tak samo zła jak James.

– Nie.

– Czym się martwisz? – zapytał Syriusz. Jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu Peter wyzwał go, żeby pocałował McKinnon i jego usta nadal były zaczerwienione. – Przecież Evans już widziała cię nago.

Lily wybuchnęła śmiechem, a James wydał z siebie dźwięk przypominający świst zepsutego imbryka. Remus westchnął i przetarł dłonią twarz.

– To nie była moja wina.

– Masz rację, to nie była twoja wina – powiedziała Evans mrugając do niego. – W rzeczywistości – dodała szturchając Jamesa w bok – to była twoja wina!

Remus skinął głową.

– To prawda. Miał usunąć plamę z mojego swetra, a nie wysyłać wszystkie moje ubrania Merlin wie dokąd. Tak przy okazji, nigdy ich nie odzyskałem. A lubiłem ten sweter.

– No cóż, gdybyś nie wpadł na ten kocioł – powiedział rozbawiony James – nie miałbyś na sobie eliksiru czyrakowego.

– Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że warzycie eliksir wywołujący czyraki w schowku na miotły? – oburzył się Remus. I pomyślał, że będąc już w temacie, dobrze by było wyjaśnić jeszcze jedną kwestię. – Właściwie dlaczego warzyliście ten eliksir w schowku na miotły? 

– Moglibyśmy robić to w toalecie Marty. Jak zawsze. Ale cholerny Peter…

– Nic jej nie zrobiłem! – wtrącił głośno Peter. MacDonald wymamrotała coś, co brzmiało jak “zamknij się” i przesunęła się na jego kolanach w taki sposób, że oczy Petera rozszerzyły się nieco. – Marta była…

– Dzieci! – zbeształ ich Syriusz, na co wszyscy ucichli zaskoczeni. To zwykle Remus przerywał sprzeczki pozostałej trójki. Syriusz podniósł się na tyle, by móc spojrzeć na Lupina. Remus był całkowicie pewien, że w tym spojrzeniu nie było psot. – Ten mężczyzna zadał ci pytanie, Remusie. Prawda czy wyzwanie?

– Nie – Remus chwycił jedną z poduszek leżących na łóżku i rzucił nią w Syriusza. – Za trzy dni opuścimy ten zamek na zawsze i nie zamierzam spędzić tego czasu na szlabanie.

– W takim razie wybierz prawdę – powiedziała McKinnon wzruszając ramionami. Pewnie myślała, że to rozsądna decyzja. 

Nie chodziło o to, że Remus nie ufał Jamesowi. Tylko o to, że nie ufał mu w ogóle. Jego mały, futerkowy problem był bezpieczny, ale znając go mógłby wykorzystać dosłownie wszystko inne. Włączając w to jego krępujące i rosnące z każdym dniem zauroczenie Syriuszem. Remus nie miał pojęcia jak Potter się zorientował, ale był pewien, że nie byłby cholernym sobą, gdyby tego nie zrobił.

– Prawda? – zapytał James lekko przechylając głowę w bok. Błysk w jego oczach był nieco wariacki.

– Wyzwanie – odpowiedział porywczo Remus. Raczej nie chciał biegać półnago po Wielkiej Sali, ale wolał to niż przyznać się, że czasem zerka na Syriusza pod prysznicami.

James zrobił zamyśloną minę, chociaż efekt niszczyło to, że ledwo powstrzymywał się od śmiechu.

– Wyzywam cię, żebyś pocałował Syriusza.

– Nie.

– Oh tak – powiedział Syriusz podnosząc się z podłogi. Na kolanach podszedł do fotela, na którym siedział Remus i szturchnął jego kolano, żeby móc uklęknąć między jego nogami. Przez chwilę przyglądał się Remusowi, po czym ostrożnie położył dłoń na jego udzie.

– Wiesz jaki on jest. Najlepiej po prostu dać mu to, czego chce.

Remus poczuł jak nagle zasycha mu w ustach.

– Jasne – odpowiedział zaciskając spocone dłonie na fotelu. – Tak najlepiej.

Syriusz wyciągnął się i pocałował go, miękko i powoli, trochę dłużej niż wymagała tego głupia, dziecinna gra i pokręcony umysł Jamesa Pottera. Odsunął się powoli i z uśmiechem pogładził kołnierzyk koszuli Remusa. Remus czuł się lekko oszołomiony. I podejrzewał, że też tak wyglądał.

– Hej, w porządku? – zapytał cicho Syriusz.

– Tak.

Syriusz znów się nad nim pochylił.

– Wspaniale – powiedział.

Tym razem było inaczej, Syriusz położył dłoń na szczęce Remusa i przesunął ją, tak, że czubkami palców musnął włosy na jego karku, a potem jego język znalazł się w ustach Remusa i Remus wydał z siebie cichy jęk - jednak na tyle głośny, że inni prawdopodobnie też go usłyszeli - i poczuł jak rumieniec wpływa mu na policzki, ale jedynie zacisnął dłoń na koszuli Syriusza i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie.

– Widziałem! Wiedziałem! – zapiał James klaszcząc w dłonie. – Powinienem zrobić to kilka miesięcy temu!

Remus chciał go przytulić za to, ale także chciał go kopnąć. To całkiem znajome uczucie, James już tak po prostu wpływał na ludzi.

**Author's Note:**

> PS Wymyśliłam ten eliksir


End file.
